


Confrontation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: brain washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Duncan finds Methos just after he's been forced to take the head of the woman Duncan believes is his wife.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Confrontation

The quickening left him feeling weak and annoyed that he’d been forced to take a quickening at all. The girl was clearly out classed and he wouldn’t have even killed her if she hadn’t called him by his actual name. He just knew that Cassandra was behind this somehow there was no other explanation.

He felt the sensation of another immortal approaching and braced himself for the worst. “I’m too late you took her head,” A familiar voice said and he saw Duncan sinking to his knees. “Why did you take my wife’s head Methos; now there’s no saving you.”

“Your wife,” he asked a bit startled. He knew it had been a few years since he’d seen Duncan but he thought he’d have been invited to a wedding. “Duncan, what are you talking about since when have you ever been married.”

“It is already starting isn’t it,” Duncan said standing up and pulling out his sword. “Ahriman is taking you over I have to kill you to end it.” He didn’t even have time to object to Duncan’s rambling before he was attacked by Macleod. He realized early on this was bad in perfect shape he’d had difficulty with Macleod just a few minutes after a quickening he wasn’t going to last long. “I am sorry you have to die but there is no other way to save the world from Ahriman.”

He blocked another blow aimed at his head and realized he either had to figure out a way to put Macleod down without killing him soon or one of them was going to lose their head. The way the fight was going it was probably going to be him. He could almost hear Cassandra laughing at the idea of Duncan being the one to kill him. He lost his footing then and hit the ground he was done for there was no way Macleod was going to miss that opening when suddenly Duncan dropped his sword and screamed.

It was surreal and disturbing but experience had taught him not to let such sights distract him so he got up and scrambled back away form Macleod putting some distance between them to give him options if Macleod picked up his sword again. Macleod didn’t he just stopped screaming and walked over to look at the woman who’d challenged him earlier. “She’s not my wife I don’t even know her.” Duncan then collapsed and he cautiously approached.

He nearly jumped when his phone rang. “Hello,” he said and heard Joe’s panicked statement about Macleod hunting him. “Don’t worry Joe he’s already attacked me, snapped out of it and collapsed I’ll tie him up and bring him by the bar,” He hoped he sounded relaxed and confident he didn’t want Joe to know how nervous he was. He hadn’t come that close to losing his head in quiet a while.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
